Korekuni Ryuji
Profile= The other member of the two-man unit KitaKore. Like his partner, Ryuji grew up in a wealthy environment as well. He is witty and devilish in nature. Appearance Standing 165 cm Ryuji is one of the shortest members of B-PROJECT. His hair is coloured deep purple with a part of his right bangs dyed pink. His eyes are a mix of his hair colours, deep purple and pink. Ryuji has a petite build. In the game and anime he changes into different outfits. He likes to wear feminine clothes. Many of his costumes are figure-hugging while in his free time he often wears loose clothing as well. There are no specific colour preferences. Personality At first glance, Ryuji seems distant but when he warms up to someone he becomes more friendly and open. Most of the time he hides his true feelings behind snarky comments but his heart is in the right place. He also likes to tease his friends. Tomo and Yuta, in return, like to tease him for his dishonesty. Ryuji does not like to be called a girl due to his preference for girlish things. When he is not satisfied with something, he tends to be moody or holes himself up in his room to brood over the problem. He works hard to be recognized as 'Korekuni Ryuji' and not as 'the son of famous actor Matsukura Kenzo'. When it comes to creative tasks, his mood lightens immediately showing his passion for fashion and design. |-| History= History His family is active in the show business. His father, Matsukura Kenzo, often is subject of various gossip magazines. The famous actor is said to have had many affairs. Because of his father's fame, Ryuji was bullied in the past. That is why he does his best to be acknowledged for his own achievements. His mother is an actress and his older sister is a top stylist.「BACK TO THE BABY」 When Ryuji first debuted and did not have a good experience from the workplace, he would go on to JOIN and complain. Now he has adjusted to it.Chapter 12: Relaxing Place |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *His eyebrows are naturally thin.Gandhara BB+ RADIO on 23.09.18 *Ryuji does not believe in fortune-telling.Special interview CD *He is mostly seen with a lollipop in his mouth. *He also designs his own clothesGANDARA BB and likes to cook. *Ryuji is not good with boat trips as he has seasickness.【To Smile】Korekuni Ryuji *While he sleeps, Ryuji holds a pillow that Tomo bought him.2D☆STAR vol.6 *Ryuji is bad in waking up. Tomo says he is like a little demon when waking up.2D☆STAR vol.7 *His representative animal is a cat. His personal monster/mascot is called Korenyan. *Between dogs or cats fraction, Ryuji will go with cats as he does not like to listen or flatter people. *A recurring subject of his cards are his love for sweets and shopping/fashion. His noted favourite brand names are: Isadore Banks【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Korekuni Ryuji and PorteChapter 8: Present *Ryuji refers to everyone by their names because he finds that calling people by their family names gives off a shy feeling but if he calls them by name, it gives a doki doki (exciting) feeling. |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Ryuji Birthday 2015.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 November 2015 Ryuji Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Ryuji Birthday Group Photo 2015 Ryuji Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 November 2016 Ryuji Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 November 2017 Ryuji Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 November 2018 Ryuji Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 11 November 2019 10000 Followers.png|10,000 Followers Tomo Group Birthday Photo 2016.jpg|Tomo Birthday Group Photo 2016 Anime Countdown 2.jpg|Anime Countdown Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY New Year 2017.jpg|New Year 2017 Game Gallery CG Gallery Korekuni Ryuji|CGs Costume Gallery Korekuni Ryuji|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters